Harry Potter Freaks
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: Imogen tries to convince Eli to go to the new Harry Potter movie with her. Imogeli drabble.


A/N: I ship Imogeli!

**This is AU since Eli and Imogen aren't dating... yet!(:**

* * *

><p>"Eli! Eli! Eli!" Imogen shouted, banging her clenched fists against the door as hard as her weak little arms could allow.<p>

_Click._

Imogen gasped in indignant shock. He locked the door! "You jerk! Open the door before I break it down! You know I will!"

On the other side of the door Eli was silently panicking. One of the many downsides of having a crazy girlfriend was – well – the crazy part.

Eli sighed, running a hand through his mop of black hair, "I can't do that, Imogen."

Imogen wrapped two hands around the doorknob and thrust her body weight forward before slamming against the door with a grunt.

"Pretty please? With cherries on – oh wait! I almost forgot! You don't like cherries! What else can you put on ice cream?" Imogen gained a thoughtful expression as she momentarily forgot about the situation at hand, "Sprinkles. Eli, do you like sprinkles?"

Eli's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Too bright and cheerful..."

"They have black sprinkles."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Imogen nodded enthusiastically with a grin on her face. Then she remembered that she was currently pissed at her boyfriend and regained a scowl, "But that's not the point of this discussion! You promised! You promised that if I went and saw that bloodbath with you, I could pick the next movie we see!"

Eli groaned, "Just not _Harry Potter_."

"What is so wrong with Harry Potter? It's amazing! It's magical! It's entertaining! It's dazzling! Do you hear what I'm saying? DAZZLING!"

"Oh, definitely," Eli agreed sarcastically, "It's just some glorified cliché that is also boring, stupid and provides nothing to society but weirdo fans dressed up in clocks with lightning bolts on their foreheads. Sign me up."

"Elijah Goldsworthy! You open up this door before I tell everyone at Degrassi that you're a terrible kisser!" Imogen cried shrilly.

Eli swung open the door, glaring daggers at Imogen, "We both know that's not true."

Imogen smirked and playfully pecked Eli on the lips, "But I got you to open the door, didn't I?"

"Imogen Moreno, you little cheat!" Eli grinned. He reached out and wrapped two muscular arms around her slim waist, pulling her against his warm chest.

Imogen squirmed as she continued to hit her infuriating boyfriend, "We're not done talking about this, Eli! Your charm and good lucks don't get you everything you want!"

"Oh really?" Eli winked.

Imogen glared, "We're going to see _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 _even if I have to murder you and then drag your bloody corpse to the theater with me."

Eli gave her that damn side-smirk that she normally swooned over. Today, however, she was too pissed to really even care. "I'm finding your blood lust extremely sexy right now."

Imogen flushed a delightful shade of red similar to that of a ripe strawberry, "S-Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Imogen..." Eli groaned.

"Eli!" Imogen shrieked, "I look adorable in my costume, I already got our tickets and I promised we'd meet up with Fiona at the movie! We're going!"

It was then Eli finally realized what his girlfriend was wearing. Her outfit was a blast of rainbow colors and outlandish accessories, the most eye catching being the pair of underwear pulled over her hair with two pigtails sticking out the leg holes.

Eli was trying to fight back the laughter bubbling in his throat, "You look..." Eli snorted, "You look so fucking hilarious with that underwear on your head!" He let all the laughter out, clutching his side in desperate need of oxygen.

"You're so mean to me!"

"If anyone's not mean to you when you're wearing _underwear _on your head than they're obviously blind." Eli chuckled.

Imogen sniffled dramatically, "I happen to think I look adorable!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll go with you, but no costume!"

"Why not?" Imogen whined.

"I don't appreciate looking like I just came out of a mental instituatin." Eli informed bluntly.

"But I have a sharpie!" Imogen reached in her pocket and pulled out a red marker, "I could draw it for you! You know I'm a fabulous artist!"

"I'm good."

Imogen's eyes narrowed before she pounced on her boyfriend like a jungle cat. She pinned him successfully to the ground and smirked in triumph.

"Your power astounds me."

"It's a gift." Imogen shrugged as she leaned over and drew a simple lightning bolt scar on Eli's forehead. "I win."

"Don't you always?"

"Most of the time, yeah." Imogen agreed as she got to her feet, dusting herself off.

Eli got up and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist before a questioning look formed on his face, "Fiona's a Harry Potter freak?"

"No, silly!" Imogen laughed.

"Then how'd you convince her to come with us?"

"Same as I convinced you!"

"You begged and schemed her into going before tackling her and drawing a lightning bolt on her forehead?"

Imogen grinned mischievously, "What can I say? When I want something, I get it."

**Uh, yay for unneeded drabbles?**

**Is this a drabble or a one-shot?  
><strong>

**Eh, I think it's a drabble.(: **


End file.
